Pool of Dreams
by horrorcentralPoM
Summary: Kowalski has a lot on his mind, but it's not anything anyone would expect. Rated for Sexual Content, and mention of Rape. Kipper pairing not the rape part. Finally Completed!
1. forced dream

H: I really just wrote this because I am really sad right now. So please no flames, and I hope you don't get depressed. This story will get happier in the end.

Summary: Kowalski has a lot on his mind, but it's not what anyone would expect. rated for sexual content, and mention of rape.

Pairings: Kipper (Kowalski/Skipper), and forced pairing Johnski (Johnson/Kowalski)

Hinted Pairings: Prico (Private/Rico), and Julene (Julian/Marlene)

Genre: Horror/Romance

Rated: M for Sexual Content, and mention of Rape.

kowalski age: 11

skipper's age: 13

manfedi's age: 20

Johnson's age: 19

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Forced dream<p>

**3****rd**** person's pov**

It was a normal day in the frozen land of Antarctica. Skipper, Kowalski, Manfedi, and Johnson were all sitting in their frozen fortress. Manfedi was whittling. Skipper was drawing a picture of him and Kowalski playing ball. Kowalski was eating his frozen dessert. Johnson was sitting at the table looking out the small window.

Manfedi stood up, and went over to Johnson. "Johnson I'm taking Skipper out for training, make sure the base is secure" Manfedi said. Johnson nodded in reply. Manfedi went over to Skipper, and he stood up. Skipper followed Manfedi outside.

It was only Johnson and Kowalski in their frozen fortress. Johnson looked over to Skipper's pal Kowalski. Kowalski was leaning against the wall while eating honey from a jar. Johnson smirked at him. Johnson got up, and came over to the sweet 11 year old. Kowalski had his eyes closed while eating honey.

Johnson put his flippers on Kowalski's shoulders. Kowalski kept eating his honey, instead of paying attention. Johnson leaned in, and pressed his beak to Kowalski's honey drizzled one. Kowalski stopped eating the honey suddenly, and opened his eyes. He saw his commanding officer real close, and had his beak on him. He was suddenly very afraid.

Johnson pushed his tongue into the honey filled beak. Johnson moved his tongue all around Kowalski's honey filled beak. He got a very good taste of his earlier dessert. Kowalski watched as his officer continued this. Johnson moved his flippers down to Kowalski's hips. He smirked as Kowalski shivered.

Johnson pulled Kowalski up after the kiss, and said-"you tell anyone you'll be demoted" Johnson warned. Kowalski didn't want that. So he kept quiet for 17 years….


	2. unable to speak

H: well I'm surprised people are actually reading this after all. Not much really to say how happy yet sad I am right now. I usually will write this when I'm sad, but the end will be happy and exciting. :'D I'm just glad people are sort of liking it right now.

Word count: 396

Kowalski's age: (present day) 28

Skipper's age: 30

Chapter 2: unable to speak

**Kowalski's pov**

I woke up on my desk. The papers were knocked everywhere, and the chemicals racing along the solid ground into cracks. Seems like every day this dream plagues me so. I haven't done anything wrong in my life yet it's like these dreams are telling me something very important. I can't fathom what though. I have been avoiding the others lastly.

Skipper is a bit harder than the others, since he's my leader. Plus I have a secret crush on him, but probably will never tell him. Private is my little associate. He's sort of easy to get by, but he's more done to earth than the others are. Rico probably wouldn't care if I told him about this.

He's not being mean by it, but that's just his personality. I want to tell someone about these harsh, painful, tear filled dreams, but nothing has ever made me speak of it. It's not like Johnson can stop me anymore, but I think the dreams are keeping me from doing it.

That resent one (last chapter) wasn't even the worst one. No… that was probably the easiest one I got through. The others are way worse. Nothing would ever let me admit what happened in those dreams and memories. There two dark, depressing, evil…. No matter. Besides no one would probably listen anyway.

I'm not exactly the most exciting penguin alive, but I can darn hide up my emotions about life. My childhood and teen years were the worst times of my life. What hurts the most in me though is how Johnson told me that one day I'd be like him.

I never want to be like that evil man…. Er penguin EVER. He can't force me ether since he's not here. There's no way I'd be like him unless someone brainwashed me, or I get confused in this crazy world. The point is I'll never be like him….

If only I could speak my mind….


	3. journal of records

H: thank you all for your reviews. Now before I go on I want all of your guy's opinion. I'm thinking about changing the title to one of the following three:

Title 1: the red rose (not explaining yet…)

Title 2: pool of dreams (pretty obvious…)

Title 3: nightmare danger (explained in next chapter)

H: so which one do you like best? Check my poll question on my profile to answer.

Johnson's age: 22

Kowalski's age: 14

Chapter 3: journal of records

**Kowalski's pov**

It was 8:00 pm in krackerdale, Oklahoma (not real city). It was as cold as Antarctica in a winter month. The sounds of cars were heard screeching the distance. The night fog set in the brown house's field. I stared out into the dark corn field. Today was the day they would take my family's old house. I gazed Longley for the last time at the field I grew up in. sure I went to Antarctica with manfedi and Johnson, and my old pal skipper for a couple years. It's hard to leave somewhere when you were born and raised there for 14 years.

Then the slam of a door caught my attention real quick. I quickly turned to the door. Johnson set down his bags, and a huge computer machine. "Ready to go yet" he asked me. I know it's probably not the best idea to listen to someone who had once done you harm, but that was one time right?

"Not yet, can't get over the fact I'm leaving" I answered turning back to the window. The rain slid down the window in perfect beats. I went over to the left counter, and picked up my last suitcase that was empty. "The full ones are in the back" I told him as I headed back to my bed. I looked to my remaining things. Two photos (to be explained later) a whole photo album I never filled, a laptop, and my favorite item a journal. This journal is where I write my deepest thoughts.

Sometimes those thoughts are happy, sometimes sad, sometimes mean, and even boring ideas. Almost everything that has affected me is in here. Like the time Johnson did that to me. it's in here on the page marked June 26. Almost every day has an entry in here. It's like there's nothing that won't affect me at all.

The journal is my only friend…

H: thank you for reading. Don't forget to vote for your favorite title at the top, and I wish you all a happy week! ^_^


	4. nightmare danger

H: well folks we're finally at the twist if the story… yes I called it a twist. Hehehehe I'm so evil in here…

Word count: 629

Chapter 4: nightmare danger

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Well Kowalski today decided to forget about the past, and enjoy the wonderful summer. But the past is not an easy thing to forget or escape. It was about high noon when this all started. Kowalski had just finished his new ray gun that changes age on a particular object (like the freshizer). Skipper didn't want any explosions though till he had his coffee. Once skipper had his coffee, and rico got the emergency fire kit (just in case…) Kowalski was ready to present his new invention.

He pulled the yellow blanket off his device. The small machine resembled a cross between a gun and a complex machine motor. "I present to you the agiler" Kowalski said proudly.

"Kowalski one thing, what does this thing look like?" skipper asked. "a ray gun, I guess" Kowalski answered. "Great and what does it do?" skipper asked. "Um changes someone's age" Kowalski said as he tried getting at what skipper was saying. "Wonderful than age gun it is" skipper said. "Well I don't…" Kowalski tried saying, but skipper cut him off. "Who likes age gun?" skipper asked. Both private and rico raised their flippers.

"3 against one Kowalski" skipper said. "Fine age gun it is…" Kowalski said as he grumbled lightly. "Anyway the age gun lets us change any age on anything, observe" Kowalski said as he put on his goggles. He went behind the machine, and started pressing certain colors. He turned to go back to his team, but when he did he pressed the pink one on the end by accident.

"Okay now we just…" Kowalski started to say, but the machine started to hiss and spindle. The team of penguins looked at it. The machine seemed to comprehend something, but it was also started to seem like it was blowing up. Then the machine let out a ray of yellow. "Hit the deck!" skipper yelled as they all jumped behind objects. The ray hit around for a while, but then it hit behind the table. Skipper, private, and rico stepped out of their hiding places.

Skipper looked around. "Kowalski where are you?" skipper said as he counted his men. You could hear a small whimper come from behind the table. Private walked over to the table. He picked up a yellow blanket partly, and gasped. "Skipper i think the machine worked" private said. "Why?" skipper asked private. Private moved the table out of the way, and behind it was an 11 year old Kowalski.

Rico looked at the machine, and it was set to 11 years on the dial. He grunted, and pointed to the machine dial. Skipper nodded his head in response, and went over to Kowalski. "Okay Kowalski we'll have you back to normal soon" skipper said as he went to pat Kowalski's head. Kowalski tumbled back out of fear. "Who are you penguins?" the 11 year old Kowalski asked.

"I don't think he remembers us" private said. "Kowalski it's us skipper, private, and rico" skipper said. "You can't be skipper; my skipper is 13" Kowalski complained. "Where manfedi?" Kowalski asked looking around. "Um he's gone, and so is Johnson" skipper said. "What they left?" Kowalski said looking at them. "Yeah" skipper said.

Kowalski jumped up in glee. "Yes no more worrying" Kowalski yelled. Rico tried picking Kowalski up, but Kowalski hit him on the head. "Bad penguin" Kowalski said as he smiled.

H: how do you think this will turn out? Will Kowalski remember everything that happened to him while he is in this predicament? How will they turn him back to normal?


	5. learning about kid kowalski

H: well I decided to change the title to pool of dreams… be on the lookout!

Word count: 457

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: learning about kid Kowalski<p>

**Kowalski's pov**

I stared up at the big penguins before me. I think the flat-headed one said he was Skipper. He looks nothing like Skipper… but the other two are Rico and Private. What a weird name for a kid, and I though Darien was a bad name! Oh pardon me I am Darien Kowalski.

I love parties, science, and music. My best friend is Skipper the 13 year old, though that's not his real name. Skipper's real name is Alex black; well my Skipper's is. My two penguins in charge were Manfedi, and…. Johnson. I don't like to talk about him too much since the incident back in July. I will never eat honey again!

It brings up too many terrible memories for me. I mean come on I'm only 11! Anyway when I was first born my parents were teens and unmarried; so they set me up for adoption. No one ever really adopted me for 6 years of my life. I spent six years in an adoption home! Then my rescuer…. Use to be rescuers, but that would include Johnson. Manfedi adopted me for a reason he wouldn't tell them. Then he and Johnson took me to a military service building.

They told me the real reason I was adopted was to serve in the military. I think they started adopting kids for the military since we have no one to go to, or nowhere to stay if we abandon the position. I have no family to go home too… no friends… no home… nowhere. My only hope is to stay in the military till I turn 37. That will be the day I retire. Then I can stop thinking about Johnson and move on with my life. I could marry someone, have kids, and finally have some friends!

Not that Skipper wasn't a good friend. He is it's just I wonder where I would be if I hadn't joined the military or met Skipper. Sometimes I spend night's awake thinking about it. Anyway now that Johnson is gone according to that Skipper penguin I can finally sleep without worrying if he's coming back. Now days I feel even lonelier though because I don't know what a true hug feels like. All the hugs I have ever been given were cold or discomforting. Now I let no one touch me… which is why I didn't let the one with the scar.

No one will touch, ever touch me, or hurt me ever again!

H: hmm what do you think? Did I stay in character or is it completely off?


	6. nightmare

H: if you don't like to read about rape don't read this chapter… till the end.

Word count: 610

Chapter 6: nightmares

**Kowalski's pov**

The flat-headed penguin has put me asleep. I surprised he didn't let me go when I kept kicking and screaming at him. The other two penguins were trying to help him, but they kept their distance unlike him. I fell…. Sleepy….

~ (in his dream)

_The house was dark. It was a wood house in the middle of frozen lake town. Wait a minute I know this place. I remember it's the house where that happened…_

_I quickly rush to the doors. Crap locked just like the time it happened. I went to the windows trying to bust through them, but they were flexi glass. I cursed that glass for being invented. I slumped down the wall waiting for him to come…._

_I looked outside the window as tears cascaded down my cheeks. The sun would not rise till it was over. I looked down the hall as I heard the same sound as I did 3 months ago. Then he came into view… Johnson._

_He came down the hallway toward me. I stared at him as he approached. I looked to the door as my last hope escaped me…_

_Johnson grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. I struggled in his grip, and tried to escape from him. "Stop struggling kid" Johnson said to me. I didn't listen to a word he said, and still tried to kick him away. "Fine if you won't listen than it will be harder on you" he said. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what he meant by that…_

_Then I was shoved into the ground, and something was stuck into my backside. It caused me to cry out in pain. Then it moved around, and seemed to make it bigger. I tried to turn around, but Johnson kept me in the same position…_

_Then the thing came out of me. I tried to turn around again, but Johnson still held me down. I don't know what's going on, but it hurts…_

_Then something else entered into me, and it hurt worse than the other thing. I shut my eyes tighter in pain; now not wanting to know what it was…_

_Then it came out and came back in; in a rhythm like stance. I just wish this would all stop. Why can't my life be better? Why does this happen to me? Why can't someone help?_

_Please someone help…._

~ (outside of the dream)

I know I jumped into something. It felt soft and comfortable. I opened my eyes, and looked up. There sat skipper (at least he calls himself that) looking down at me. "What's wrong" he asked me. I don't know why, but he sounded so much gentler than anyone else. Well besides my skipper…

But skipper… I tried telling you everything, but manfedi always pulled you away when I tried. I wish sometimes that manfedi could have forgotten training for one day so you could hear me out…

"Nightmare" I said truthfully, but I didn't tell him the full truth. That actually happened three months ago. "Oh it's okay" he said as he pulled me closer. No it's not liar….

You don't know the pain I went through, or the torment. Quite frankly I don't even know you, but… you… feel… so soft… and kind…

H: well now you know part of Kowalski's horrible life. And that last scene was for those of you who wanted them to have a nice warm hug together. Yay for a happy ending! Just kidding… it still continues…


	7. Johnson's back!

H: I'm so very evil! Mahahawahah! Now please welcome our guest star in this story's chapter- Johnson! This idea was given to me by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow… thank TSSTS!

Word count: 602

Chapter 7: Johnson's back!

**Kowalski's pov**

It was early morning. The other penguin guys had gone out on a mission. I hear a knock on the fishbowl. I go over to it, and open the door. In jumps another penguin. I thought it was going to be one of the other penguins, but he turned around, and I gasped. "Johnson!" I yelled. He stepped closer to me. "Huh I thought you would be older by now?" Johnson said as he stared at me. Then he smirked. "Well as a kid you're much easier to get…" he said as his smirk got wider. I gulped, and backed up against the wall. "w-what are you doing here?" I asked frightenly. "I came here expecting to meet skipper and his new team… I guess he never got rid of you" he said as he started looking up and down me.

He came closer, and stood in front of me. I looked at him as tears graced my eyes. He grabbed my flipper, and started dragging me toward the metal door. "Let me go!" I shouted as he closed the door behind us. "No one can brother us in here now…" he said as he turned to me. Then he came up to me again, and bended down on one knee. I stared into his green eyes. Then he wrapped his flippers around my waist.

I struggled a bit as he then kissed me. His kiss was not at all comfortable or warm. It was cold and uncomfortable. Not to mention he's a total petifile! I try pushing him away, but my flippers aren't strong enough. He tightens his grip on me, and stops kissing me. Then he moves to my neck, and start biting it. I whine out in protest. He ignores my whine's and continues on his actions…. (I won't go into anymore details since I don't want to ruin this chapter with rape…)

~ (after 13 minutes Johnson left through the fishbowl entrance)

I stumbled out of the small space room. I look around. Johnson was gone; he left… thank god! I held my flippers downward, and struggled to the bathroom. I always washed up so skipper or manfedi wouldn't smell me different. I walk into the bathroom, and look around it. There was a small tub… prefect! I go over to the handles, and started turning them. The water came down.

I chose the hot water since it made me feel less dirty. I would never tell anyone, but obviously I don't have my virginity. I lost my virginity three different times. One to Johnson, the second to my childhood friend (she was a girl…), and lastly the last one to a snake. Not sure who the snake was, because I was drunk when it happened. Johnson had got me drunk, and the snake decided to hit on me.

Apparently it worked… anyway I slowly step into the tub. I shut my eyes as the painful hot water burned my feathers. I relaxed against the back of the tub. I sighed, and lifted my legs to the end of the tub. Sometimes I wish I could just be forgotten, and leave this world for good…

H: so what does everyone think? I bet some of you are wondering what happened in that part that I cut you off on… too bad… if you want to know let me know, and I'll explain!


	8. mysterious stranger

**H:** well my friends Alva-The-Human gave me the newest idea to this story… yeah it's kind of fast, but it's leading to the big climax! Hopefully you like the new idea, and now the newest helper of my story… introducing the one who's helping with these next 4 chapters is…!

**Creepy author's voice: **welcome to our new chapters that we are creating together… oh and when I upload a story I hope you guys take the time to read! Thank you, and please *looks around mysteriously* enjoy the torment…

Chapter 8: a mysterious stranger…

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Kowalski was sitting on the table currently playing a video game that Rico had introduced to him. It seemed to take his mind off the recent things that had happened to him- not that the others will ever know. Rico was asleep currently in his bunk, and private was having tea time with his Lunacorn pals. Skipper was in the bathroom scrubbing up that 'supposed flood' that happened earlier.

**Creepy author's voice: **you see when Kowalski was in the tub- he fell asleep in it. The water was not shut off therefore making it run out of the tub. Kowalski tried to stop it, but the water faucets were not shutting off… so yeah…

Kowalski suddenly shot his head up along with private. Private looked to Kowalski- wondering if he knew. "Hey did you hear that voice?" private asked Kowalski. "Sort of, what do you think it was?" Kowalski said back. Private shook his head- showing that he did not know. Kowalski shrugged, and went back to playing his new video game. Private got up, and stretched. He went over to his bunk, and went to sleep.

**Creepy author's voice: **you'll be hearing quite a lot of my voice, but that's to make it funnier! Anyway the penguins had no idea who was going to surprise them tonight…. Even I don't know yet!

Kowalski jumped yet again, and looks around. "Where is that coming from?" Kowalski asked himself. Skipper came up behind him, and put a flipper on his shoulder. Kowalski reacted by jumping again… and screaming to which the other penguins woke up suddenly…

"whoa sorry Kowalski" skipper said backing away from the kid. Kowalski looked at him, and gave a sigh while sitting back down, and pretending it never happened. Skipper went over to the others, and then they all hear the opening of their hatch, and someone jumps down. All of the penguins gasped…

*scene fades out to black, and the mystery is unsolved*

**H: **well how do you like the new chapter so far? Cliffhanger's am I right?

**Creep author's voice: **who is the mysterious person they saw? Will Kowalski ever be okay with people touching him? Will he ever stop playing the video game? Will you figure out who the hell I am?


	9. Two Big Surprises!

**H: **hello and welcome to the newest chapter of Pool or Dreams!

**Creepy author's voice: **the place where her imagination wants to get away…

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Two Big Surprises!<p>

**3****rd**** person's pov**

The other penguins stared in awe at who stood by the ladder. By the ladder was a flat-headed penguin with a gold eye-glass, a blue bow tie, and a cane. "You just gonna stare or are you going to give me a hug?" the penguin asked skipper. "Dad what are you doing here?" skipper asked the penguin.

"I'm here to visit my son… why is this a bad time?" he asked. "No I mean uh…" skipper tried to explain, but unfortunately Kowalski peeked around skipper, and skipper's dad saw him. "Oh you already married?" his dad asked. "Say what?" skipper said confused. Skipper's dad passed him, and came over to Kowalski. He picked him up, and turned to skipper. "What's his name?" skipper's dad asked.

Before anyone realized Julian and the other two jumped down the hatch, and unfortunately for them Julian saw Kowalski; and everyone knows he wants the kids! "My new baby" Julian said excitedly. The others looked to him. Julian came over to skipper's dad, and took Kowalski from him. Then Julian tried to think of a name for him… he looked and saw a truth or dare poster, and then a running poster…

Julian thought up the name quick, and said- "daran". "He's name's daran?" skipper's dad asked. "I guess" skipper said though he didn't look pleased. "Give him back ring-tail!" skipper shouted, and tackled the lemur. "No he's mine!" Julian shouted while holding Kowalski. Suddenly Julian sprang up, and went out of the fishbowl entrance. The other two lemurs and the penguins looked to the entrance…

* * *

><p>~(lemur habitat)<p>

Julian set Kowalski down, and went off to the fridge. Kowalski heard something call him over the edge, and turned to see Johnson. Johnson smirked, and said- "so you got a mommy lemur?". "Shut up!" Kowalski yelled, and threw a mango at him. Johnson just laughed at his predicament.

Johnson then came over the edge, and approached Kowalski. Kowalski backed up against the wall, and held a scared expression. Johnson grinned, but before he could do anything a purse came out, and smacked him in the head. Johnson looked to where the purse came from, and saw Julian standing there with a glaring expression.

"Stay away from daran, you pervert!" Julian shouted to Johnson. Johnson looked at Kowalski, and said- "you're names daran?". Kowalski gave him an evil smirk. Julian came down in front of daran, and held up a bat. "I'm gonna give you to 5 to get the hell away from this place and daran, you pervert" Julian said to Johnson, and started approaching him. "1" Julian said. Johnson knew this situation, and quickly went over the wall. "2!" Julian shouted going over the wall.

Kowalski stared at the wall as he heard Julian keep counting… "3". "4", and "5!" then a clank sound from the distance…

* * *

><p><strong>H: <strong>some Johnson justice in the form of Julian!

**Creepy author's voice: **quite ironic right? Never expected Julian to care about anyone huh?


	10. back to normal or not!

H: well sorry for the wait folks… p.s. White Horse will currently not be updated anymore for a good reason… oh and please if you're a White Horse fan, please check out the contest on my profile :D

Chapter 10: back to normal… maybe *evil smirk*

**3****rd**** person's pov- Julian and Johnson**

Julian was hovering over Johnson; who was currently bleeding from his head. (Warning will contain violence and language). "Man you hit hard for a lemur…" Johnson commented as he rubbed his head. "You better believe it bastard…" Julian said. Suddenly skipper, rico, skipper's dad, and private happen to come upon them. "ring-tail what the heck are you doing to Johnson!" skipper yelled as he quickly pulled Johnson up.

"You know this guy?" Julian asked quite surprised. "Of course we do, now what the heck were you doing?" skipper asked more angrily. Johnson grinned behind him to Julian. Julian quietly cursed under his breath, and said- "we were merely um… excising!" Julian stated quickly, and ran back to his habitat, and Daran (Kowalski). "What's wrong with that guy?" Johnson asked them with a fake smile, and followed them.

~ (Daran and Julian)

Daran looked up to Julian as he came back into the habitat. He held a wide smile, and hugged Julian. "What's with you Daran?" Julian asked as he came upon his throne, and picked Daran up. "I'm happy… thank you so much" Daran said as he snuggled up to Julian's chest. "Why, what are you thanking me for?" Julian asked him.

"For saving me from that jerk!" Daran said with anger. "Why was he a jerk to you; I kind of just figured since you threw that mango at him" Julian commented as he looked across the habitat to the penguins; who were currently talking up a storm with Johnson.

"He… he…" Daran tried to say, but the words got stuck in his throat. "He what?" Julian asked with curiosity. "He's the reason I'm sad okay!" Daran said as he quickly jumped down, and ran out of the habitat.

~ (just Daran…. -_-)

Daran ran away from the habitat, and kept running into the woods. He suddenly stopped as he heard a noise. He looked around as the woods grew darker with every footstep. He took three more, and heard the bush rustle. Suddenly he seen a flash of bright light, but then everything is black again.

"What happened?" he said as he looked around. He looked down to himself, and he was back to his normal age. He gasped. "I'm 28 again!" he yelled loudly, but then the question rang in his mind. Who made him 28? He heard a clear laughter in the woods.

He suddenly got very frightened, and step back as he bumped into a tree. Suddenly the bush rustled again, and a figure stepped out into the light. Kowalski gasped again…. And that's it….

H: have a happy summer vacation everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this! XD


	11. Manfedi and the jewel

H: okay I know some of you were confused cause you thought I ended this story there… yeah no I just wanted dramatic effect! XD sorry for the confusion…

Chapter 11: manfedi and the jewel

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Kowalski stared at the figure with a shocked expression. "Why do you look so shocked Kowalski?" the figure asked. "Manfedi I just can't believe it's you!" Kowalski exclaimed happily. "Yeah I guess it has been a long while…" manfedi admitted. "What brings you to New York manfedi?" Kowalski asked him. "Well I'm here a two-hunt mission" manfedi said as he led Kowalski out of the woods.

"What kind of mission?" Kowalski asked curiously. "I am searching for both skipper and Johnson" manfedi said with distaste. Kowalski shivered at the mention of Johnson's name. "You alright kid, you seem tense?" manfedi said as he wrapped a flipper around Kowalski. "I'm not a kid anymore…" Kowalski said. "Obviously but when I saw you three minutes ago you were in the body of an 8 year old" manfedi said as he laughed. "Oh yeah how did you fix me anyway?" Kowalski asked.

"Well I used my age-changer device… I really was going to test it on an adult dear, but hey a kid's better" manfedi said with a wide smile. Kowalski smiled too… manfedi unlike Johnson was someone Kowalski had turned to in the past. Manfedi already knew what Johnson had done to Kowalski since he had told him one night. The night happened to be Kowalski's 18th birthday, and well obviously he told him because he was now old enough to get away from Johnson…

"Let me guess its Johnson, he's here isn't he?" manfedi asked with a frown now plastered on his face. "Yes…" Kowalski said while looking at his feet. Manfedi suddenly stopped him while they were walking. "Listen Dillon I need you to pay full attention to me okay?" manfedi started out like he was talking to a suicidal person. "Okay" Kowalski said as he looked him in the eyes.

"You must not let Johnson get into your mind; he's trying to use you for his plan" manfedi said. "What plan?" Kowalski asked him curiously. Manfedi sighed, and looked at him again. "A long time ago there was a legend…" manfedi began.

"There was two adventurers who were the best in the business, and well they thought too highly of themselves. Soon they became greedy, and always needed more, and well there was a rumor about a golden jewel that would grant eternal life; just like the fountain of life… except this one had a magical curse on it as well. The curse was that if the adventures journeyed there without a smart penguin who was down on himself and life, then the jewel would suck the life from the adventures… but if they did then the jewel would always been worn by that penguin, and anyone who touched the miserable penguin would be granted eternal life. I believe Johnson wants this jewel for immortal life…" manfedi finished explaining.

"What h-happens to the miserable penguin?" Kowalski asked suddenly very scared. "the miserable penguin will be nothing but a hollow shell of him former self… thus he will have no emotions so no words will ever break the bond… well except for the most powerful thing of all" manfedi said as he thought about it.

"What powerful thing?" Kowalski asked curiously. "True love's kiss" manfedi said with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm sunk if it happens to me then…" Kowalski said as he felt down again. "Don't feel down that's the jewel's ticket!" manfedi said. Kowalski tried his best to fake being happy, but it was going to be hard…

H: that's it for now… yeah I put a stupid legend in here! Go ahead and laugh at how stupid it is… I needed some way skipper would fit in here…


	12. The Tables Turned

H: thank you for tuning in again… might be ending this story soon

Chapter 12: The Tables Turned

**Kowalski's pov**

It's been so long since manfedi had said anything nice to me. Sure it was mostly because he was gone, but he was the last resort of comfort I had. He helped me through a lot of tough things… that I can never thank him enough for. I'm not sure how I think about this, but I believe it's a little suspicious that manfedi was in these woods at the same time as me, and what about that machine; it could have killed me!

I'm not sure yet, but anyway back to problems ahead. What should I do to keep away from Johnson? I can't avoid him at the base anymore, and I'm not too comfortable sleeping with him there…

"Manfedi what do we do about Johnson" I asked. He flashed me a grin, and said- "you leave him to me". I couldn't help, but not feel very safe from that statement, but I followed manfedi anyway. We headed back to the zoo, and went straight for the headquarters… which is strange since manfedi should not know I live here…

He pulled me quite roughly into the base entrance, and we landed down inside. I heard a light chuckle from my lab door. I looked over to it to see Johnson standing there with an evil smile. I tried to turn around, and run, but I was stopped by a pair of flippers. I couldn't break free from the hold, and decided to see who was stopping me. I looked at them, and was surprised manfedi was stopping me, and he had a smirk on his features like Johnson's evil smile….

"You're so naïve little Dillon" manfedi said as he suddenly let me go, and I fell to the ground. I backed up slowly as he continued talking. "Dillon why do you still trust everyone? I warned you before never trust someone outside" manfedi said with a glare. "but no you never listen…" he said as he shook his head, and came closer to me. I backed up against the wall in an attempt at defense.

Manfedi grabbed my flippers, and pulled me up while looking into my eyes. "There's only one thing getting you out of this…" manfedi said in a low voice. "W-what?" I said nervously. I couldn't believe both of them had been evil all along. "Johnson you brought the jewel right?" manfedi said as he kept staring into my eyes.

"You know it" Johnson said as he lifted a ruby pink jewel in his flipper. It also had a black string making it a necklace. "But I thought you said you couldn't get it?" I asked confused. "No that was a lie we just needed you to activate it…" manfedi said as a large evil grin spread across his face…

H: oh my I'm getting even more evil… *mischievous smile* anyway what do you think will happen next? Only 4 chapters left! XD


	13. Possesion overtake, and a shot

H: pool of dreams next chapter! Pretty obvious about that though… :D

Chapter 13: possession over-take

**Kowalski's pov**

As manfedi put the necklace around my neck I could feel a strong force Corse through me. It felt like power, but also pain and sorrow. Soon enough I could only see the world outside, and I could not talk anymore. I was a hollow shell of my former self, and that's how it's always going to be… just sorrow and pain just like the necklace…

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper, private, and Rico all were on their way home after berry picking. "The berries were really ripe this year!" private said cheerfully. "Yeah I don't think we'll ever see any riper than this" Skipper agreed. Rico nodded his head. "Too bad Kowalski couldn't join us with being a kid and all…" Private said. "I'm sure he's fine" Skipper said. The three of them now towered over their fishbowl, but then they heard some people talking. Skipper motioned for them to quietly enter, and so the fishbowl was carefully lifted, and set down.

Skipper slowly and quietly went down the ladder; followed by Rico and then Private. They turned around, and saw a most surprising site. In the far corner was manfedi in front of the adult Kowalski with the necklace, and on the other side was Johnson with a weird looking grin. Then manfedi moved away from Kowalski. Kowalski's eyes seemed different. They were no longer the beautiful ocean blue, but instead a deep red color. "What's going on here?" Skipper asked as he noticed the eyes first.

Manfedi and Johnson turned to look at him. "Well I guess it's too late anyway…" manfedi said with a shrug. Johnson smirked. "Manfedi… Johnson? What did you guys do?" Skipper asked. "Well let's just say that he's in a very long introduced coma…" manfedi answered while pointing to Kowalski. Kowalski's eyes stared deep into Skipper's, and to tell the least it scared him.

"What have you done?" Skipper asked abnormally angry. "Why would you care; you hardly paid attention to him anyway!" manfedi said with a smile. "Yeah he always tried to tell you something very important, but you always brushed him off!" Johnson said as well. Skipper let the truth sink in, but ignored the fact.

Skipper sent a glare both their ways. "Looks like someone wants a fight" manfedi said. Skipper didn't answer, and instead launched himself at manfedi, and they both started fighting. Johnson just watched like Kowalski, private, and Rico as well. Skipper shoved Manfedi against the wall, but manfedi pushed him to the floor. Skipper and Manfedi were both pulling the other's feathers till they landed by a weapons vault.

Manfedi and Skipper both pulled out a gun, and aimed it at the other. "Put down the gun manfedi…" Skipper said with anger-filled eyes. "Make me!" manfedi said with a smirk. "Just like the times you chickened out…" manfedi said. Something inside Skipper snapped, and a two gun fires were sounded off…

H: cliffhanger who got shot? Was it Skipper or Manfedi? Find out in the next chapter!


	14. Clearly Invisible

H: hey everyone finally back with this story! Yay! Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing…

Chapter 14: Clearly Invisible

**3****rd**** person pov**

The five penguins were shocked as they looked at the two still bodies. They hoped Skipper would get up, but he just lay there motionless like Manfedi. But then they heard a groan, and they grew smiles, but they soon faded as Manfedi stood up. He grinned evilly, and said- "looks like I win again". The others except for Johnson and Kowalski backed up.

Manfedi pulled a lever on the wall beside him, and then a cage descended on Private, Rico, and Skipper's father. "Well let's see if he actually trained you guys in any good way" Manfedi said as he lifted the cage, and pulled Private out from it. "So you're the private huh?" Manfedi asked him. "y-yes" Private said nervously.

"Weak" Manfedi said as he now pulled Rico out. "And you are?" Manfedi asked him. "S'rgent" Rico answered. "A sergeant? Great!" he said with a laugh, and then pulled Rico with him over to Skipper's body. "Dispose of the evidence, and don't even think of running!" Manfedi said as he put a collar around Rico's neck. "This collar will shock you if you get too far, and I can also activate it manual from this remote" he said while holding said remote up.

Rico gulped, and nodded as he picked up Skipper's body carefully, and went up the hatch with it. "As for you Mr. private you're going to find all your secret plans and give them to me, and if I think you're holding out on me; I will ether shock your pal Rico or torture your friend Kowalski" Manfedi said with a evil smile. "How come you always call the shots?" Johnson said angrily. "Because I've been in this business longer than you!" Manfedi answered.

"o-okay" Private said as he went over to a button panel.

Meanwhile with Rico, and Skipper's body

Rico grumbled as he started digging for a grave patch. He didn't care if Manfedi didn't want him to be known as dead; he was going to give his leader a peaceful resting place… well as peaceful as possible. He heard the sound of movement, and turned. He was surprised by the sight before him.

Skipper's body was gone from where he set it. He gasped as something pulled him into the bushes. He looked at the person, and saw it as Skipper. "Shh don't say anything Rico…" Skipper said. Rico kept quiet. "What's with the collar?" Skipper asked. "M'fedi" Rico answered as he tried to tug at it which resulted in a small shock. "Oh no he's got an electric collar on you?" Skipper asked. Rico nodded.

"Don't worry I'll get you and my dad, Kowalski, and Private out of this situation soon" Skipper said. Rico nodded happily. "Okay now we just have to get me in there without him shocking you…" Skipper said thoughtfully.

H: So what is the plan? What will Skipper do to Manfedi? Will Rico get the collar off? Will Kowalski help them after all?


	15. The Almost End!

Lizzy: Yay we're done with chapter 15! Sadly this story is almost over, but maybe we'll have a squeal… who wants a squeal because this story is over by chapter 17!

Chapter 15: The almost end!

**Kowalski's pov**

I knew it was impossible for Skipper to win against someone as tough as Manfedi. Don't get me wrong, but Manfedi has been in the business way longer than Skipper has. "Now listen up little brit you're going to walk out of here, and never speak a word of this or I'll personally kill you myself" Manfedi spoke to Private. "Y-yes mister Manfedi…" Private said with induced fear and nervousness.

Private then turned, and ran out of the base without saying a single word through the process. A few beads of sweat came down my face as Manfedi approached me. "Now onto business…" he said as he reached out to touch my flipper. I jumped back from him, and he scowled. "You may not want to cooperate, but I'll get what I want by more force!" Manfedi said as he tried to hold me down.

I moved away from him, and kept dodging him ever time. We both heard the grating of the fishbowl, and then Johnson jumped down with Rico by his side. Rico walk inside calmly, and then turned to face Manfedi. "So is he buried?" Manfedi asked. Rico nodded absent-mindedly. "Good now that that's out of my feathers… stand still freak!" Manfedi yelled as he tackled me. I fought him back, and then pushed him off. Rico came over by me, and pushed me against the wall.

I looked at him confused, but couldn't tell what he was thinking. Is this how it's all going to go down? Captured by two molesters and my once psychotic best friend?

What do I do now? Maybe my time is finally up…

Lizzy: What do you think of chapter 15? At chapter 17 is when this whole story ends so if you want a squeal then you better tell me soon!


	16. The End!

H: the last thing I expected was 4 demands for a sequel… but I like the fact you guys like this story so much! :D

Chapter 16: The End!

So the sides were chosen. Rico holding Kowalski against the wall. Manfedi smirking on the left and for some unknown reason Johnson waiting in the corner in fear. Rico smiled, and then he pulled Kowalski to the ground as a sudden explosion came from the entrance, and then there were several bullets slamming into the walls. Manfedi dodged them all with ease, but Johnson was not lucky as one hit him in the stomach. Manfedi turned to the open hatch, and Skipper and Private jumped down from the opening. "You ready to give up Manfedi?" Skipper asked.

"The day I give up will be the day that the world blows up!" Manfedi shouted. "Well I guess the world's blowing up tonight" Skipper contorted. Then the two male's launched forward tackling each other once again. "Go Skippa!" Private cheered. "Yeah!" Rico joined in as well. Kowalski stared at the fight, and Johnson cowered in the corner holding his stomach.

Skipper made one last attempt, and pinned Manfedi down to the ground. "Rico hand me the knife!" Skipper called. Rico hacked up a few things such as a ball, a card, and a jack before he hacked up a blue knife. He threw the knife to Skipper who caught it in his flipper just in time. He stabbed Manfedi right there on the cold hard ground as he gasped out in pain.

"It's over Manfedi… you're dead" Skipper said as he pushed it deeper into him. Manfedi gasped, and then he stopped struggling as he laid still, and blood poured from the wound. "Finally it's all over!" Skipper said happily. The other three cheered. Kowalski came over to manfedi's body, and touched his flipper to test for a pulse. "He's dead…" Kowalski said. "Great now let's get Johnson to penguin court…" Skipper said while dragging Johnson behind him.

Meanwhile at Manfedi's body. A purple glow surround the dead male's body. Then Manfedi sat up, and grinned. "I am alive!" he shouted, and then he slammed his flipper into a wall as it busted into a million pieces, but leaving his flipper unharmed. "I am immortal…" he said and his eyes turned deep red as he laughed evilly, and the screen turned black…

H: Is it over? Practically… Is Manfedi going to do something? No! Manfedi will no longer be in this story… he might appear in the sequel… Next Chapter: Epilounge! Sequel: Forgive and Forget! Don't forget to look for it!


	17. Epilogue

Lizzy (H) : Well hello everyone this story's final chapter is finally here! Yeah! Now let's read on…

Chapter 17: Epilogue

**3****rd**** person's pov**

"Alright men now how do we break Kowalski out of this thing?" Skipper questioned both Private and Rico. Meanwhile Johnson was set up in the corner; Penguin court had decided his fate was to stay alive which Skipper had argued over for about 2 hours. They had answered that he had information about a project they were creating. Johnson stared at the group as they discussed what to do about Kowalski's condition.

"Hey what Johnson you helped in this so you know how to break it!" Skipper said coming over to the tied male. "I might, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you…" Johnson answered. Skipper glared at him. Then Skipper pulled him up, and said- "You better tell me now or there's going to be trouble, and as you know I don't always follow penguin law…". Johnson just stared at him with a stare that said- 'I'm going to kill you one day…'. "Love the thought Johnson but let's face facts you were never anything without Manfedi" Skipper said while turning, and going back to the others. "A kiss…" a whisper came. Skipper stopped in his tracks, and looked back to him. "What?" Skipper questioned. "The one he loves has to kiss him…" Johnson answered while looking down.

"Thanks for the info…" Skipper said. "Alright boys looks we have a situation… how do we know who Kowalski loves?" Skipper asked. "Um maybe we could all try?" Private questioned. "That actually isn't a bad idea…" Skipper pondered. "So who's first?" Skipper asked. Rico pushed Private in front of him, and Private said- "Um how about you S-skipper?". "Why?" Skipper asked.

"Just cause uh… just please go before us!" Private said. "Okay okay I will!" Skipper said, and then turned to Kowalski. "Okay just a simple peck that's it" Skipper whispered to himself then looked up to Kowalski. Kowalski was staring at him with those still lightly red, but also slight blue eyes. Skipper sighed lightly, and then he slowly pressed his beak to Kowalski's. He couldn't ignore the spark in him for too long as he had always had a crush on him.

He slowly came down, and looked up to his eyes again. Kowalski's eyes suddenly started to change colors, and then they turned back to ocean blue. "Skipper?" Kowalski questioned when looking down to him. "It worked!" Private cheered. Kowalski and Skipper didn't stop staring at each other. Private and Rico got the hint, and slowly they moved toward the exit, and Rico grabbed Johnson's ropes and dragged him with them.

Skipper and Kowalski slowly leaned forward again, and they beaks met in another kiss, but this time with more feelings involved, and a little wired night! ;)

Lizzy: You can pretty much hint what I'm saying right? Yup! Anyway the sequel will probably be up ether tomorrow or Monday…


End file.
